Path Of Oblivion
by Hidden By Shadow
Summary: Henry Smith and his team are hired by Cheryl Mason to uncover the backgrounds of many people in Cheryl's past.  But is this mission all it seems?
1. Chapter 1: Contact

Path Of Oblivion

Chapter One: Contact

DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Silent Hill, it is the property of Konami.

Henry Smith sat in the small cafe, watching the steam rise up from his styrofoam cup. The coffee had only arrived five minutes ago. The cafe was quiet, but not empty. Exactly how Henry liked it when he was meeting a new client. His clients preferred the personal touch, and small cafe's were ideal in maintaining anonymity, for both the client and himself. Henry stirred his coffee and gulped a mouthful down before replacing the cup on the table and letting his eyes wander around the room. There were just three members of staff, a big man who'd pop in and out of the kitchen occasionally with someone's order and two waitresses. The waitress who had served him had a short fiery bob and was quite tall and skinny. Henry noticed she was left-handed and had a slight New Jersey accent. The other waitress had long blonde hair, was right-handed and leant slightly on her left foot when she moved. They both wore orange dresses with big front pockets for their notepads and other work related items. Henry turned his head back to his watch, eight fifty-five. Henry had long made it a habit of showing up about five minutes early for any meeting, that gave him time to relax and take in his surroundings.

About five minutes later, the bell above the door rung as the door was opened and then quickly shut again. Henry lifted his head to see the tall blonde haired woman who had just walked in and now stood in the middle of the cafe, taking in her surroundings. A waitress went up to talk to her and then pointed him out. The woman started walking towards him. Henry stood up and looked her over. Blonde, about five-eight, maybe five-nine. Right-handed and packing a nine millimetre which pressed up against the side of the jacket pocket she'd placed it in. Henry couldn't help taking in the small details like that.

"Mr Smith?" The woman asked. Henry nodded. "I'm Ms Mason." The woman held out her hand. Henry shook it once, then let go and indicated the private booth he'd been sitting in. The woman slid into it, taking off the backpack she'd been wearing first and placing it next to her. When the waitress returned to take her order, Ms Mason ordered a decaf coffee. As the waitress went away again, Ms Mason opened her bag and retrieved a green folder which she placed on the table.

"Are these the documents?" Henry asked. Ms Mason replied by nodding. "May I?" Henry enquired, motioning to the folder. Ms Mason nodded again. Henry slid the folder over to be closer to him and opened it. Leafing through the contents, he noted the presence of many pages of text and a few photographs. Taking out the six photographs that had been placed in the front of the folder and holding them in his right hand, Henry started to look through them silently. Ms Mason's coffee arrived and she picked it up and held it close to her. Henry recognised the man in the first photograph, it was a writer whose work he'd read.

"Is this?" Henry started.

"Harry Mason, yes." Ms Mason finished Henry's sentence for him.

Henry remembered Harry Mason had been involved in some difficulty in Silent Hill about twenty years ago. Henry also remembered reading his obituary in the paper three years ago. Henry looked over the top of the photograph to notice Ms Mason staring around the room. Henry moved the photograph to the back of the pile and noticed what looked like a reproduction of a school photograph. The girl in the photo couldn't be more than seven years old, yet had a look of melancholy on her features that spoke of great sadness. It was mainly in the girl's eyes. Henry turned the photo over to find the name 'Alessa Gillespie' and the number seven in brackets written on the back in pencil. Henry moved on to the next photo, it was of an old woman standing outside a shop building on a street. Again, Henry turned the photograph over, on the back the name 'Dahlia Gillespie' greeted him. Another photo, this one of a young woman wearing a nurse's uniform. On the back, 'Lisa Garland'. Another, this time a middle-aged man sat at a desk. 'Michael Kaufmann, M.D.' written on the back. The final one, a police officer stradling a motorbike. The name 'Cybil Bennett' on the back. Henry put the photographs back in the folder. He removed the pages immediately behind the photographs. They were held together with a single paperclip. Henry removed the paperclip and quickly read through the contents, stopping occassionally to look at Ms Mason, who'd taken to staring out the window. When he finished reading, he placed the pages back in the folder and closed it. Ms Mason then turned back to look at him.

"Ms Mason," Henry began.

"Cheryl." Ms Mason interrupted, "Please, call me Cheryl."

"Cheryl," Henry continued, "I have to ask, why have you come to me?" Cheryl sipped her coffee before putting it back down.

"Well, it's because I'm trying to trace some history concerning those people." Cheryl stated, placing her right hand on the folder, "For my own interest."

"I see." Henry stated, "Have you written down what you want my organisation to look for?" Cheryl nodded.

"Will you be able to do it?" Cheryl asked, her hands flat on the table's surface.

"Of course." Henry said, sliding the folder off the table and into his own bag, "It will take time, but I will contact you when I have carried it out." Cheryl nodded before standing up and saying goodbye. Henry watched her leave, before opening up the folder and scanning his eyes over the contents.

When he had finished going through the material Cheryl had given him, Henry's coffee had long since gone stone cold. Henry placed all the sheets back into the folder and closed it, placing it into his bag and putting his bag on his back. Picking up the cold coffee, Henry paid before leaving the cafe and dumping the coffee into the nearest trash can. Walking to the nearest subway station, Henry went through in his mind what he was going to tell his team of their latest mission. Throughout his train journey, Henry kept to himself, standing at the back whenever possible, observing all around him. When he got off the train, he headed quickly to his apartment building and walked up the stairs to his apartment. Taking off his bag, he locked his door and went to his phone. Pressing the play button on his answering machine, Henry walked to his fridge and got himself a soda. Drinking it quickly as his messages played, routine messages from his family, begging him to get back in touch, Henry wiped the messages from the machine and picked up the receiver. Pressing the first button on his speed dial, Henry waited for the phone on the other end to pick up.

"This is Smith. Assemble the team." Henry said simply, hanging up and walking to his balcony, looking over the city skyline as he consumed his soda.


	2. Chapter 2: Briefing

Path Of Oblivion

Chapter Two: Briefing

DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Silent Hill, it is the property of Konami.

It sometimes amazed Henry Smith how quickly a group of individuals could be gathered in a single place. The place being his apartment. Admittedly, not all of them showed up at the same time and two people showed up about fifteen minutes after they were supposed to. The first to arrive had been Rebecca O'Brien, who'd nearly tripped over his doorstep as she carried her projector into the apartment. Henry always dreaded Rebecca coming over because she always managed to break something. Still, the girl was always quite cheerful, even if she was inattentive.

"Where can I set this up?" Rebecca asked, holding her projector up and holding her left hand on the top of her laptop bag. Henry motioned to the coffee table.

"Point it at the wall." Henry said, watching as Rebecca put the laptop bag on the floor and nearly tripped over that. Luckily he was distracted from Rebecca's clumsiness by the arrival of Tina Goldstein and Sid Parsons. When Henry let the two in, Tina immediately rushed to help Rebecca, watching the short woman trying to balance her laptop and the projector next to each other to the point that both could fall off Henry's coffee table at any moment. Sid meanwhile made a beeline for Henry's fridge.

"Hey man, where's the beer?" Sid asked, before realising his mistake and grabbing a soda. Henry shrugged it off and watched as Rebecca turned the projector on and switched her laptop on at the same time. Tina and Rebecca took one sofa, leaving the other for Sid and, when he arrived, Gary. Henry stood off to the side of the projected screen and picked up the remote Rebecca had left for him to use.

Henry turned the lights off in his apartment and watched as his team turned their attention to the screen.

"Our client for this mission is Cheryl Mason. She's requested that we investigate six people tied to her past through her father." Henry said, before pressing a button on the remote. Two things happened. The first was that Harry Mason's photograph appeared on the screen. The second was that Gary finally arrived.

"Sorry I'm late," Gary began.

"Traffic." The others finished his sentence for him. Gary smiled and sat down next to Sid.

"This," Henry began, pointing to the screen, "is Harry Mason, a writer who twenty years ago took his then seven year old daughter to Silent Hill on vacation."

"Yeah, I remember this one." Tina said, moving forward slightly and pointing at the screen, "Isn't he the one who wrote that book about a religious cult in Silent Hill torturing and killing girls?" Henry nodded.

"The very same." Henry said, "As I was saying, twenty years ago, Harry Mason went to Silent Hill with his daughter, but crashed his car soon after entering the town on the highway, putting his car into a ditch."

"Sounds like he learnt from Gary here." Sid joked, grinning from ear to ear. Gary jokingly punched him in the arm. The two stopped the moment Henry glared at them.

"Sometime later, Harry regained consciousness and found himself in what he thought at the time was a snow storm, and Cheryl had gone missing." Henry said, "The rest is in his book, which you should all read before we begin the mission." Henry held up a copy of it before putting it back on the shelf behind him. "I've prepared a brief summary for you all, which you should all read before I continue." Henry handed out four sets of booklets. Watching as his team read through them, he walked to his kitchen and grabbed a microwave hot dog and another soda.

When his hot dog was cooked, Henry took it out and walked back to his living area, eating the hot dog along the way. The four members of his team were devouring the summary he'd written out for them. Henry leant against the wall and watched as they finished at varying times. Nobody was smiling or joking now. Henry finished eating his hot dog and picked up the remote again.

"Our mission is to gather information on the individuals named in that summary." Henry said, changing the picture on the screen. "We're looking for information in Silent Hill regarding Michael Kaufmann," Henry motioned to Kaufmann's photo which was being projected on his wall before continuing, pressing the remote as he did so. "Lisa Garland." Henry pressed the button again, Lisa's photo took Kaufmann's place. "Dahlia Gillespie." Again, the photo was changed. "Alessa Gillespie." The photo was changed for the last time, "And Harry Mason." Henry put the remote back on the table, before sitting back in his chair. "The information in question should be in the files of Silent Hill Police Station, Alchemilla Hospital and Midwich Elementary School."

"But, we don't have authority to examine police records." Tina said, "How are we supposed to get to them?" Henry leaned forward in his chair.

"We bluff our way in. Get friendly with the police and get them to slowly hand over the records." Henry said, "Same with the hospital and the school. Tina and Gary are going for the cops. Rebecca's taking the hospital and Sid and I will take the school." Henry leant back in his chair, tilting it slightly. "Any questions?"

Rebecca put her hand up. Henry nodded to her. "How long are we going to be on this mission?" Rebecca asked. Henry thought about it for a while.  
"As long as it takes to get the job done, Ms Mason has indicated she doesn't care how long it takes to gain the information, just as long as we are thorough." Henry replied, "Anything else?" This time Sid put his hand up.

"What do we do when we've got hold of the information?"

"We copy it, replace the originals and take the copies." Henry stated, "If that's all, you should go back and pack immediately. We leave tomorrow morning." Henry watched as the four gathered up their things and made their way back out of his apartment. Gary was first to leave, practically running down the stairs. Tina and Sid were next to go, leaving Rebecca and Henry. Rebecca gathered up her equipment in her arms and nearly tripped over the projector's power cable. Amazingly, for once she hadn't broken anything. Henry took her laptop and helped her down to her car. Watching as she sped away, Henry walked back to his apartment slowly. When he got there, he picked up Harry Mason's novel and a spare summary sheet. Walking to his office, Henry placed the two on his desk and turned the desk light on. He was going to read the two overnight and then go to bed. Henry flipped through the summary sheet first, tracing his hand over the timeline of events he'd established from the information in Cheryl's folder before turning the page and reading the material about The Order and Alessa. The summary of it was not for the faint of heart, but Henry knew from compiling the summary that the original material was a lot worse. A lot more explicit.

Finishing reading the summary sometime around seven, Henry leaned back in his chair and picked up the novel. Holding it in his left hand, Henry's eyes moved slowly but carefully over the text, devouring the words and building up in his mind a picture of the events Harry Mason had described in his book. Most of it was in first person, and it seemed to have been written fairly close to when the events had happened. Henry read through the whole book in one go, finishing reading sometime around one o'clock in the morning. Turning the light off, Henry prepared to fall asleep in his office chair, it was comfortable enough and Henry didn't feel like going to his bed. He also figured that by sleeping in his chair, he'd wake up early. If the pictures swimming through his mind didn't wake him up first. Henry leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind.


	3. Chapter 3: Transit

Path Of Oblivion

Chapter Three: Transit

DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Silent Hill, it is the property of Konami.

Henry woke up in the early hours of the morning with his head aching from resting on the edge of his desk all night. Leaning back in his chair, Henry moved all of the papers on the desk into his filing cabinet and left for the kitchen to get some toast and a glass of orange juice. When he finished his toast, Henry walked to his window and stared out over the city, sipping the rest of his orange juice. After about five minutes he walked to his bedroom and pulled out the clothes he was planning to wear, leaving a black shirt and black jeans on the bed and putting some more pairs of trousers and some tee shirts into a holdall. Heading into the bathroom, Henry shaved quickly before throwing the shaving kit and his toothbrush into the holdall as well. After changing into the clothes on his bed, Henry picked up the holdall and headed to his office. Picking up the original folder Cheryl had given him and Harry Mason's book, Henry put them in one of the side pockets. A couple of minutes later, Tina knocked on his door. Henry opened it and carried his holdall out, locking the door behind him.

Gary's van was pretty useful most of the time, with the cab and the bench seats in the back. Today, Tina had drawn the short straw and would be riding in the cab with Gary. The reason Tina went cursing her luck was that even though Gary was good at getting them to their destination, he had very little regard for any traffic laws. So sitting in the cab meant you got to see what you hit. It was generally agreed that when it came to Gary's driving, ignorance was bliss. Henry leaned against the back of the cab and pulled out the novel from his holdall. Gary started the van up and went to pick up Rebecca and Sid. Henry wanted to reread the last couple of chapters, which detailed Harry Mason's adventure through Lakeside Amusement Park and then getting out of Silent Hill. When Gary stopped at Rebecca's apartment, Rebecca threw her suitcase into the back, nearly hitting Henry with it and managed to bash her knee against the side of the van as she got in. When the van started up again, Rebecca was massaging her knee. Luckily, Sid wasn't so accident prone, putting his suitcase and a box filled with spare equipment for us to use in the back and then climbing in. The doors slammed shut for the final time. The next time they were to be opened was in Silent Hill.

After about thirty minutes, Henry finished reading the novel and put it back in his holdall. Rebecca had by this time started to fall asleep where she was, her head bobbing everytime Gary rounded so much as took his foot of the gas.

"Hey, did everyone else read that book last night?" Gary shouted from the front seat, "Man, that was crazy. Who the hell in their right minds would do that to their child?"

"Gary, would you please watch the road?" Tina cried out.

"If you ask me, that old witch deserved to burn in hell for the rest of..." Gary continued.

"WOULD YOU WATCH THE ROAD, WE ALMOST HIT A TRUCK!" Tina screamed. Gary swore under his breath and swerved to avoid a collision. Pretty much everyone in the back groaned.

"How much further to Silent Hill?" Sid asked.

"About twenty minutes." Gary shouted, "We're taking the old highway."

Ten minutes later, and Gary pulled off the Interstate and started driving down the highway. It crossed over Midwich and a couple of other roads in Old Silent Hill before turning and heading to the resort area. There was no other traffic on the road, which Gary took as his invitation to start speeding. Going around the bends of the road at about eighty five, Gary was having a good time, until he noticed a broken down motorbike lying in the middle of the road with it's wheel sticking up. He was too close to do anything about it, apart from slam the brakes, shout, "Hold on!" and brace for impact. The force of the impact, even with Gary's braking tipped the van onto its side where it skidded on the road and smashed into the mountainside. Inside the van however, it was a different story. As the van started to tip, the suitcases and the bags were thrown down the van to the back. Rebecca, Henry and Sid all shared the same bench as the van tipped onto its side, leaning into it to avoid major injury. In the cab, Tina braced herself against her door as it hit the ground and Gary gripped the wheel as if his life depended on it. Which it did.


	4. Chapter 4: Stranded

Path Of Oblivion

Chapter Four: Stranded

DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Silent Hill, it is the property of Konami.

Gary came around slowly, aware he was hanging in his seat by his belt. He turned and forced his door to open. With one hand, he gripped the door frame, the other went to the belt release. As the belt was released, Gary moved his free hand to the doorframe as well and climbed out. Jumping down to the ground, Gary walked around and unlocked the back doors, having to pull on them hard to open them. He pulled the suitcases and everything else out of the way, and then went to check on the three people who'd been sat in the back. All three were out cold, but otherwise didn't look to badly injured. Gary climbed back onto the side of the van and peered into the cab. Tina was waking up slowly from where she was, strapped into her seat and her head on the window. As she turned around, Gary noticed she'd cut her head open on something, but wasn't bleeding too badly.

"You lunatic." Tina said, slowly, "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US." She shouted, unfastening her seatbelt and standing on the window., her arms outstretched. Gary reached for her left hand and she used her right hand to pull herself up and out of the cab. Standing on the side, Tina lowered herself down to the ground and ran around to the back. By this time; Rebecca, Sid and Henry were coming around.

"Are we there yet?" Rebecca asked, dazed. Tina smiled and helped her out of the back. "Wow, was it this foggy before?" Rebecca asked. Tina took in her surroundings. They were still on the highway, but fog had descended and made it impossible to see more than a few feet in any direction. Tina didn't remember the fog being there before.

Henry took in the scene he had woken up to. The van was wrecked. Even if they could get it back on it's wheels, it was doubtful the thing could actually go anywhere. To make matters worse, they had no way of knowing how badly they'd been hurt – the group didn't have anyone with medical knowledge, just basic first aid.

"You know the funny thing?" Gary asked no-one in particular, "This reminds me of that novel." Rebecca stopped tying the bandage she'd applied to Tina's head and glared at him.

"It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been speeding." Rebecca shouted. Henry walked to the side of the highway and looked over the side at the street below. He couldn't be sure because of the low visibilty, but it looked like another vehicle had gone off-road recently, causing a mess on the street. Henry turned around to look at his team.

"What do we do now?" Sid asked. Henry walked back over to them before speaking.

"We continue the mission as planned." Henry announced, "Sid, did you bring any communications equipment? We might not be able to rely on our cellphones." Sid opened one of his bags and held up a couple of two-way radios.

"Do you mean these boss?" Sid asked. Henry nodded.

"What else have you got there?" Henry asked.

"The usual." Sid replied, "Two-way radios, ememrgency torches, spare batteries, small handguns and some spare ammunition in magazines. What every trip needs." Sid started to distribute the supplies amongst the group.

After they'd got all their supplies together and abandoned their suitcases in the back of the van, the group headed off, at the start they were together as they clambered down the embankment and climbed the fence leading onto Bachman Road. Turning right, the group walked down the road, splitting up at the intersection with Bloch Street. Tina, Rebecca and Gary turned left and walked towards the bridge leading to Central Silent Hill; Henry and Sid turned right, heading towards Midwich Elementary School. The fog forced them to go slowly, but so far they hadn't run into anyone living. When they reached the school, Henry and Sid hid their guns in their jacket pockets. Guns and American schools were not supposed to meet. When they did, law enforcement showed up. Not something Henry wanted to see happen. The two stood in the lobby of Midwich Elementary, turning on their torches. It was still light, but the building was only light by the light from outside, which meant that they would need the torches. Henry and Sid walked to the administration office. It looked like a mess, files scattered all over the floor. Sid started rummaging through filing cabinets, going through the G's first until he found Alessa Gillespie's file, then trying the surnames of each of their targets. Henry opened up Alessa's file and had a read of it.

The details were fairly average, good grades, good attendance. Henry noticed that a couple of letters from a K. Gordon had been added to the file. According to the letters, K. Gordon was worried about Alessa due to the fact that, in his words, she regularly showed up covered in bruises or limping. K. Gordon suspected abuse, but it wasn't followed up. Henry looked around before tearing the pages out of the file and pocketing them. With the state of the school's filing, he very much doubted anybody would miss a few student records. In the meantime, Sid had managed to pull the records for Lisa Garland. None of the others were found in the files. Lisa's file was pretty plain as well, good attendance, good grades overall with exceptional grades in Chemistry and Health. Again, Henry ripped out the pages and pocketed them.

"Maybe we should check the teacher's lounge." Sid said, opening the door leading to it. Henry walked through after him and looked around the room. The room was sparsily decorated, with only a picture hanging on the wall to Henry's right. It was in Henry's opinion a horrid piece of work, depicting two hanging figures standing by a door. Sid was trying to make the drinks machine dispense a soda.

"Waste of time, Sid, the power's probably off." Henry stated. Sid whined and gave the machine a hard kick. As he did so, the room was filled with a loud, metalic whine. Henry and Sid both covered their ears to the noise. The whine got louder, Henry and Sid shut their eyes and put their hands tighter against their ears. Eventually, the whine died down. Henry and Sid uncovered their ears and opened their eyes.

"Wow, surely it's not so late in the day for night to just descend." Sid commented. Henry took in his surroundings. The furniture in the room was broken and lying in pieces on what had been the floor. Henry was slightly unnerved to notice that the floor was now in places missing, filled in instead with what looked like barbed wire. Henry hovered his flashlight over the main area, where the drinks machine was supported only by the wire. The room stunk to high heaven as well and the walls were covered in dirt and grime. Sid took out his radio.

"This is Sid Parsons, is anyone receiving this?" The line was filled with static. Sid turned off his radio. "No reply." He turned to the direction they'd walked in. "Oh hell no." Sid shouted.

"I'd imagine that complicates things." Henry stated, looking at the door which had been covered in barbed wire and wasn't going to be opening anytime soon.


	5. Chapter 5: Discovery

Path Of Oblivion

Chapter Five: Discovery

DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Silent Hill, it is the property of Konami.

Tina, Rebecca and Gary turned left and walked towards the bridge leading to Central Silent Hill

Reaching the other end of the bridge, Rebecca turned right onto Crichton Street, heading for Alchemilla Hospital. Tina and Gary headed straight across the intersection and walked to the front of the Silent Hill Police Station. The building was covered in tinted glass and red brick. Gary pushed the door open and held it for Tina. Turning on their flashlights, the pair let the light's beam wander around the front area, hovering over the front desk. Gary walked over to it and climbed over. Tina tried the door to her right first. Finding the door was locked, Tina went to the other door in the area. Finding it unlocked, Tina walked into the small room.

Gary forced his way into the back office and found something he could use. A computer. Gary turned it on and waited as it took about five minutes for the machine to load up. When it finally became usable, Gary broke his way into the PC by rifling through desk drawers. He was always amazed when people left passwords on a piece of paper in a drawer near the computer. They might as well not have a password. Gary looked through the file list and found an entry reading 'Silent Hill Police Database'. Opening the file, Gary found it was a database of every person whose name appeared in any of the files the cops had. This would make their job a lot easier. Gary started to open a few files and sent them to the printer.

"Hey Tina, come and look at this!" Gary called. Tina walked back from the room she'd been in and joined Gary at the computer. "Did you know that the boss used to live in Brahms?" Gary asked. Tina shook her head.

"Where'd you get that from?"

"His employee record." Gary said, "I was browsing through the files on Alessa and Dahlia Gillespie, what little where was on them, and I found a link to a file on the whole religious cult." Gary spun his chair around. "According to there records, they only considered The Order a problem after Harry Mason wrote his book and this other journalist wrote a piece on Wish House Orphanage. After that, the Silent Hill Police, along with police from Brahms and Shepard's Glen raided the Wish House and a few other facilities run by the cult and rescued the children being held in them. That's how I found the boss' record." Gary tapped the monitor, "He was part of the team from Brahms that went to Wish House." Tina leaned over Gary to look at the record.

"He's altered a lot from that picture." Tina commented, "Did you get anything on any of the other targets?"

"I got stuff on Dr Michael Kaufmann, but it was mainly reports he'd written that the police added to their files." Gary explained. As he said this, the lights and the computer monitor started to flicker. Tina and Gary stared as the lights flickered out, plunging the police station into darkness.

Gary fished around in his pocket for his flashlight. Near him, he could hear Tina doing the same. They turned them on together and cast the light around the room. The room had become pitch black, meaning the only places the pair could see was where their flashlights shone. The room looked like it had been left alone for thirty years, the desk was rotted, the computer screen was cracked. The wallpaper was hanging off the walls. The floor was covered in muck and all the surfaces were covered in dust.

"What the hell just happened?" Tina asked, quietly.

"You remember that book right?" Gary started, "Where Harry wrote that the town shifted into what he referred to as the 'Otherworld'?"

"Yeah."

"I think that's where we are now." Gary finished. Tina stared at him in shock.

"But, the book said that he found a world with blood on the walls and the floor replaced by metal grating!" Tina argued. Gary just shrugged this off and walked back to the front area. The front desk was broken and rotted, to the point where they wouldn't have to climb over it so much as step over it in some parts. Again, the wallpaper was peeling off the walls and posters and notice boards had fallen to the floor. Gary shone his light at the front doors. The glass in them was covered in dirt that looked too thick to clean off and the doorframe was covered in rust but the main problem was the fact that both the doorhandles had come off, which was a problem because the doors only opened inwards. Which meant that without handles, the door wasn't opening anytime soon. Gary turned to Tina.

"I think we need new doorhandles." Gary stated.

"Tell me something I don't know." Tina snapped back.

Tina walked over the remains of the front desk and went to the side room she'd been in before the world had 'shifted'. The desks in that room were also broken, spilling their contents to the floor. Tina picked up one of the table legs that had fallen on the floor. The screw in the end of it was still there, which meant that she might be able to get the door open with it. Tina turned around and started to head back to the front area before stopping. Her eyes glanced at the dirty whiteboard that was hanging off the wall. On it, over the grime that covered the board's surface, someone had written a message:

"'To find the light, first travel through the darkness'," Tina read off the board, "Who the hell wrote that there?" As she finished, she heard Gary shouting her name. From the tone of his voice, he was desperate. Desperate, and afraid.


	6. Chapter 6: Recovery

Path Of Oblivion

Chapter 6: Recovery

DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Silent Hill, it is the property of Konami.

Rebecca stood in front of the rusted iron gates which lead into Alchemilla Hospital. The windows of the hospital were all boarded up and from what she could see, so were the doors. Rebecca squeezed her way through the gates and glanced at the boarded up doors. The ones on her right were a bit loose, so Rebecca grabbed the boards and pulled on them. Eventually, they became loose enough for her to pull them away from the door. Retrieving her flashlight from her pocket, Rebecca shone it into the gap she had created. The interior of the hospital was covered in dust and most of the furniture that Rebecca could see was broken.

Slowly and carefully, Rebecca eased her way through the gap and into the hospital. Flicking her light around the reception area, Rebecca noticed a door behind the remains of the front desk. Clambering over the desk, Rebecca tried to open the door. To her disappointment, the doorknob would not even turn and she did not have anything with her capable of breaking down the door. Rebecca climbed back over the desk and peered down the corridor. Ahead of her were two sturdy oak doors leading into the rest of the hospital. To her left was a single door with the sign, 'Exam Room' hanging over it. Walking over to it, Rebecca found the door was unlocked. Pushing it open, she found the exam room in the same state as the reception area, covered in dust and broken furniture littering the room. Rebecca gazed at what was left on the bookshelves. Lining the remains of the shelves were many medical textbooks and files. None of which seemed relevant to her. Rebecca opened the remains of the desk drawers. In them was a stack of files consisting of a few patient files and personnel files. Leafing through the stack, Rebecca found all she was looking for; the medical records on Alessa Gillespie, including the false death certificate bearing Michael Kaufmann's signiture, as well as the personnel files on Lisa Garland and Michael Kaufmann. Slinging them into her backpack, Rebecca turned and went to leave when her radio blasted static for five seconds and then died off. Unhooking the radio from her belt, Rebecca held it up and clicked it on.

"This is Rebecca O'Brien, is anyone receiving me? Over." The radio remained silent. Rebecca put it back on her belt as it burst into life.

"Help her. Please. Someone help my daughter." A woman's voice crackled over the static before tailing off. Rebecca wrenched the radio from her belt once more.

"Who is on this channel?" Rebecca shouted. Her only answer was silence. Rebecca walked back to the door she had entered through and put her hand on the doorknob. Recoiling in shock, Rebecca stumbled backwards and clutched her right hand. The doorknob was ice cold. Rebecca felt the cold spread from her hands through her body. The radio blared to life once again, as Rebecca fell to her knees. Rebecca's last though before she lost consciousness was, "Why?"

The exam room floor felt cold against Rebecca's skin. Rebecca sat up and shook her head. The only light source she could see was her flashlight, which was lying on the floor, shining at the remains of the desk. Rebecca stood up and grabbed the flashlight. Shining it around the room, she noticed that everything was covered in a thin layer of ice. Walking over to the desk, Rebecca noticed someone had carved a word into the ice. In jagged letters, the word "run" was clearly visible on the desk's surface. Rebecca turned and looked at the other two doors in the room. The door on her left leading to the reception area was frozen shut. The one in front of her leading further into the hospital was ajar. Without pausing to think, Rebecca ran through the door and into the records room. On her right was another open door which she ran through. Standing in the corridor, Rebecca shone the torch down both ends of the corridor before turning and running down the corridor towards the fire escape opposite the lift. The door was frozen shut, and there was no way Rebecca could see through the ice. Behind her, the lift doors opened. Rebecca turned around at the noise. Despite all of the lights in the hospital being off, the lift was still working. Rebecca walked slowly and carefully into the lift. As she did so, the lift doors slammed shut behind her. The lift started to rise up the floors. Rebecca watched as the lights for the second and the third floor lit up in turn before they both shut off. The lift continued to rise. Slightly panicked, Rebecca punched the door open button. There was no response.

"Open." Rebecca shouted, punching the button again, "For God's sake open!" The lift slowed down and stopped. Rebecca watched as the doors crawled open.

Ahead of her was a long wooden corridor. The lights on the wall were strong enough that Rebecca did not have to use her flashlight to see. At the end of the corridor was a dead end Crouching on the floor was a young woman wearing a grey dress. Her face was obscured with a grey veil. Rebecca could hear her screaming to someone to stop. Her voice was the same as the one Rebecca had heard over her radio. Rebecca started to walk towards her.

"Please, just let my girl go." The woman pleaded. Rebecca didn't think that the woman was talking to her, but Rebecca also couldn't see anybody else in the corridor. Passing a window, Rebecca noticed that outside was a forest. Something about her surroundings wasn't adding up. The woman screamed a little. Rebecca was now so close that she could put her hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Please, just let her go." The woman pleaded. From behind the veil, Rebecca could see tears streaming down the woman's face.

"Let who go?" Rebecca asked.

"No, there's no out now." A male voice said behind her. Rebecca turned around to find herself facing a shotgun, "This goes tonight." Rebecca looked at the man holding the shotgun.

"You?" Rebecca asked, quietly. The gun went off and Rebecca's world went red, then white and finally to black.


	7. Chapter 7: Alone

Path Of Oblivion

Chapter 7: Alone

DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Silent Hill, it is the property of Konami.

Henry stood in the centre of the room and tried to think rationally about how to leave the school. The room they were in had only one door, which was currently behind barbed wire thick enough to ensure that they were not going to be able to just cut it down. Sid was searching every accessible inch of the room looking for anything that could be of use getting through the wire. Henry looked around at the walls. All four were covered in dirt, but the wall to his left, where the painting had been, was covered more than the other three. Henry looked closer at the dirty wall. It looked like it would collapse if it was hit with enough force. Henry looked around and, finding nothing else suitable to ram the wall with, backed up slightly and ran full on into the wall. As he hit, the wall collapsed, sending Henry onto the floor.

"Wow, guess that's our out." Sid stated, climbing through the hole in the wall.

The pair of them were standing next to the toilets on the first floor. Ahead of them, the corridor stretched out into the darkness. The walls were covered in dirt as the staff room had been. Sid walked to the doors that led back into the reception area.

"Locked." Sid sighed as Henry took out his flashlight and shone it ahead of him.

"Did you just hear that?" Henry asked, getting his handgun ready. Sid listened.

"I don't hear..." He began, before Henry shushed him. From somehwere ahead of them, a metalic scraping sound could be heard. "What is that?" Sid muttered. Henry shone his flashlight towards the source of the noise. Ahead of them, emerging from the darkness, was a small child, crawling along the ground and screaming.

"Jesus, that kid's hurt." Sid shouted.

"Don't move!" Henry commanded. He had seen the child a bit better than Sid had. The 'child' was wrapped in barbed wire, and lengths of it were protruding from its arms and feet. And now that it was closer still, Henry could see it was not so much a child as a small plastic doll that looked in the distance like a small child. Sid had seen this too, and had stopped where he was. Henry raised his handgun as the doll got within range. It started to swing its arms forward, making the wire attached to them fly through the air like a whip. Henry took aim and shot. For a split second as the doll was hit, it appeared to be just like a child once more. Henry walked towards it, put his foot down on the doll's neck and shot point blank for the head. The doll screeched once and died.

Henry put his handgun away and looked over the dead monster on the floor. Sid was standing just down the corridor, panicking.

"Jesus, you just shot..." Sid stuttered.

"Calm down." Henry ordered, "It was just a monster."

"Just a monster?" Sid shouted, "Just a monster! It was a child, and you shot it."

"It was a doll that looked like a child." Henry stated, "We need to move on, try to escape this place."

"How can you be so goddamn calm!" Sid shouted, grabbing hold of Henry and shaking his shoulders, "This place is supposed to get to you! Yet you don't seem to be affected by the fact that we're stuck in the Otherworld from that goddamn book!"

"Calm down." Henry repeated, "We need to keep calm and find a way out of this." Henry walked a bit further up the corridor and tried one of the doors. Behind him, Sid continued to shout hysterically about Henry's execution of a monster. Henry reached the doors leading into the second corridor. Again, they were locked. "Looks like we have to go up and around." Henry shouted, "Sid?" Henry started to walk back to where he'd last seen Sid.

"Henry!" Sid shouted. Henry stopped as he saw what had become of Sid. Another of the barbed wire monsters had shown up, and was holding Sid up by his neck in the air, strangling him. "Henry!" Sid choked, the wire tightening around his neck. Henry took aim and shot. The monster cried once, and died. As it went, it cut into Sid's neck. Henry pulled the wire off and looked at the wound. The wire had cut deeply into Sid's neck and he was loosing a lot of blood. Henry knew then that Sid wouldn't be making it.

Sid's eyes glazed over as he breathed his last. Henry let go of Sid's head and stood up. Some of the blood from Sid's wound had gotten onto Henry's hands. Henry wiped the blood off onto Sid's shirt and then stood up. Walking quickly in the direction of the stairs, Henry took them two at a time. Emerging onto the second floor of Midwich Elementary School, Henry tried the double doors in front of him. Finding them unlocked, Henry ran through them and continued running down the corridor. Charging through the doors at the end of the corridor, Henry pointed his handgun in front of him and started to run towards the stairs at the other end of the corridor. Halfway down the corridor, Henry noticed another barbed wire monster ahead of him. Without slowing down, Henry shot the monster four times and continued running. Reaching the stairs, Henry sailed down them and through another set of doors into the main corridor. Running towards the exit, Henry charged through the doors and out onto the street. Stopping for breath, he noticed that there was no more barbed wire and the place looked exactly as it had before he'd gone into the school. Turning around, he noticed that Midwich looked the same as well. The only thing that was different was the fact that Sid was dead. Henry decided to run to Central Silent Hill and meet up with the rest of the team.


	8. Chapter 8: Uncovered

Path Of Oblivion

Chapter 8: Uncovered

DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Silent Hill, it is the property of Konami.

Tina ran out of the side room and headed for where she'd last seen Gary. Holding her gun in her right hand, Tina ran into the room and aimed it straight in front of her. Everything was just as it had been before she'd left, the room still looked a dilapidated mess, but there was no sign of Gary.

"Gary!" Tina called out, slightly alarmed.

"Down here." Gary shouted. Tina looked around and spotted a hole in the floor. It was in the corner of the room and looked like it would swallow a person whole. Tina walked over to it. She couldn't see the bottom of the hole, just darkness.

"Gary, where are you?" Tina shouted.

"Down here. Jump down the hole." Gary shouted back. Tina looked around. The police station held nothing of interest. For all she knew, she was just jumping down to the basement. Tina stared at the edge of the floor, deciding whether to lower herself into the hole or just jump. Taking a deep breath, Tina threw herself forward and braced herself for impact.

Tina found herself lying in as grassy area. Near to her, Gary was crouching next to a tree, looking at a tall building in front of them. Looking around, Tina noticed that it was the middle of the night and there was a lot of fog obscuring everything but the building in front of them.

"Where are we?" Tina asked. Gary shushed her. Tina moved closer to him. "What's going on?"

"It looks like a raid." Gary whispered, "And that building – it looks like Wish House Orphanage. The one that was mentioned in the boss' profile on the police computer." From her new position, Tina noticed a couple of police cars bearing the insignia of the Silent Hill Police Department, another two from Brahms and one from Shephard's Glen. Nearby to one of the Brahms patrol cars was a teenager in uniform smoking a cigarette.

"Hey, isn't that?" Tina started, pointing to the teenager. Gary followed her finger to the teenager.

"The boss?" Gary whispered. The police started readying various weapons. The teenager ground his cigarette under his boot and picked up a shotgun. Examining it, he held it in front of him and walked to a side door. One of the policemen gave a signal and it all turned into chaos. People started charging into the orphanage, weapons at the ready. It wasn't long before a shot rang out and it was followed by a few more shots. Terrified children ran out of the front doors and were bundled into a police van. After about fifteen minutes, the police slowly filtered out of the building. Tina watched as the teenager they'd watched earlier walked out, leant his shotgun against a patrol car and started to repeated hit the bonnet of the car with his hands.

"What the hell went on in there?" Gary asked. Their view began to be obstructed by fog.

"What's happening?" Tina shouted. All at once, the fog disappeared. Tina found that she was no longer in a forest, but in a large room that looked like it belonged to the Police Station. But it's dimensions were all wrong. It was too big, too wide and too tall. Right in the middle of the room, a solitary desktop screen flickered. Above it hung a single industrial light, which swayed from side-to-side, throwing it's light around the room. Behind her, Tina heard Gary stand up and start walking towards the computer. Tina stood up and slowly walked forward, each step making her feel queasy, as if she wasn't stepping on solid floor but on something else.

Gary reached the computer before she did and sat down to read what was on the screen.

"What is it?" Tina called, continuing her slow pace.

"It's a letter of resignation." Gary replied, "It's got a scanned version of the boss' signiture."

"What's it say?" Tina asked, getting closer. Gary leaned forward towards the screen.

"It says that he can no longer work for the police for personal reasons. Then it has the usual rubbish about how he'll serve out his notice, sorry for leaving, blah, blah, blah." Gary finished reading, turning around in the chair. Tina was by this time within arms reach of him. Gary turned back around to face the computer and started typing.

"What are you doing?" Tina asked. Above her, the light stopped swinging.

"I'm going to see if there's anything else I can get on Mr. Smith." Gary stated. The light above him started to flicker. Gary stopped typing and put his arms on the arm rests of the chair. "Knew it. There's a whole file here about what happened in the Wish House Orphanage. It says here that half a dozen officers were sacked from various police forces for gross professional misconduct and a further seven officers resigned over the incidents that took place in the Wish House Orphanage." Gary turned around, "Wonder what happened in there?" The computer screen began to flicker. Gary turned back around. "What the hell?" Gary shouted, banging on the keyboard. The computer screen continued to flicker. Both the screen and the light were flickering in unison.

"Gary?" Tina asked, shakily. Then the light and the computer screen shut off with an explosive bang. Tina fell to the floor in shock. Slowly, Tina removed her flashlight from her trouser pocket and clicked it on. "Gary, are you alr- GARY!" Tina shouted, as she moved the flashlight to see Gary's face. The computer screen had exploded, showering Gary in glass shards. A few of these shards were sticking out of his neck, some embedded deep into his skin. The overhead light had also exploded, showering Gary from above. Small streams of blood were flowing out of his wounds, but it was obvious there was nothing Tina could do for him now. Two of the shards in Gary's neck had severed his jugular. Tina covered her mouth to stop her vomiting and turned away from the scene. In front of her, a door opened slowly, allowing a stream of light to pierce the dark in the room. Running towards the door, Tina did not stop to look back as she ran through the doorway and into the light.

Tina stared nervously. She was back in the Police Station's lobby. Light was pouring into the building through the windows. Tina turned around to see a closed door behind her. Turning the doorknob, Tina found it was stiff and would not turn. Tina put her foot on the wall and pulled on the doorknob with all of her strength. Eventually, the doorknob came off in her hand. Tina sighed as she let the object fall to the floor.

"Gary." Tina said under her breath, "I'm sorry." Turning around, Tina walked to the front doors and pushed one open. Standing on the street outside, Tina covered her eyes to the harsh sunlight.

"Tina? Where's Gary?" a voice called out. Tina turned to see Henry Smith walking towards her.


	9. Chapter 9: All Laid Bare

Path Of Oblivion

Chapter 9: All Laid Bare

DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Silent Hill, it is the property of Konami.

"Tina? What's wrong?" Henry asked, getting closer.

"Gary, he, he's gone." Tina stammered. Henry looked away slightly.

"Sid is dead to." Henry stated. "We should go check on Rebecca." Tina stared at him in disbelief. Nowhere on his face or in his voice was any sign of emotion for their fallen teammates.

"Henry, what happened to Sid?" Tina asked as they started walking down the street, in the general direction of Alchemilla Hospital. Without pausing or turning around, Henry answered her.

"He was killed by a monster we encountered at the school." Henry continued walking. "How did Gary die?"

"H-he was killed when a computer exploded in his face." Tina stuttered, "Why was there a monster in the school?" Henry shrugged.

"We ended up in an alternate world. Like out of Mason's book." Henry turned left onto the road outside Alchemilla. Tina walked up to the gates.

"It looks like Rebecca got through here." Tina commented, holding onto one of the iron bars. Putting all of her weight against the gate, Tina managed to shift it a bit more. Henry put his hands onto the top of the gate and pushed. Between them, they were able to force the gate open. Henry walked straight to the door that had been uncovered. Kicking some of the boards down, Henry climbed through the hole into the reception area. Holding his hand out to help her, Tina followed him.

Turning on their flashlights, Henry and Tina looked around the dusty reception area. In the dust on the floor, a set of foot prints was visible. Henry followed the foot prints with his flashlight. They went around the corner and down the hall. Henry walked towards them and looked down the hall. The footprints went first into the Exam Room and then back out and through the double doors at the end of the hall.

"Tina, look at this." Henry said, calling her over. Tina walked over and stared at the foot prints before walking up to the doors and trying them.

"It's no good – they won't open." Tina sighed. Behind her, Henry opened the Exam Room door before stepping back slightly. "What is it?" Tina asked, walking to the door and looking into the room. Against the door opposite them, lying in a pool of her own blood, was Rebecca. Henry ran into the room and went to check her pulse. "Is she?" Tina started.

"Dead." Henry confirmed, standing back up, "It looks like she was shot." Tina turned away from the sight of her friend's corpse.

"Wonder what happened to her." Tina said, slowly. Henry pulled Rebecca's bag away from her and opened it. Removing the files Rebecca had put in there, Henry added them to his bag before placing Rebecca's bag near her.

Tina looked up as Henry stood up and turned away from Rebecca.

"Why?" Tina asked, quietly. Henry gave her a look of bewilderment. "She must have been killed for a reason. And there's something else." Tina stared at Henry's eyes, watching closely for any sign of movement, "Before Gary died, he was reading something on a computer. About you. Before that, we were in a forest, and saw you raid a building." Henry's eyes stared straight ahead. "Only you were younger. By about fifteen years. What's going on?"

"You were in a forest?" Henry asked, "What exactly did you see?" Henry seemed to be completely calm.

"How is that important? We saw a police raid on a building, you walked in, shots were fired." Tina said, slightly annoyed that Henry didn't seem to be reacting at all. Henry sat down on the remains of a bed and stared at Rebecca's body.

"Were they killed because of what they saw?" Henry asked, "Or what they were about to find out?"

"What would there be to find out?" Tina asked.

"That I. I have. I have blood on my hands." Henry said, slowly, "I-I killed some people. During a police raid." Tina stared at Henry in stunned silence, broken only by the sound of an air raid siren starting up. Tina watched as the room got dark, so dark she couldn't see anything.

Tina took out her flashlight and turned it on. The walls were covered in moss and the floor had weeds sticking through the tiles. Henry was standing next to a door, holding his hand on the doorknob.

"Fifteen years ago, I was with the Brahms Police." Henry stated, turning his head slightly, "This was a couple of years after Harry Mason's book hit the shelves. It tore Silent Hill's community apart." Henry turned around, his head down. "There was these local groups, they all had different religious beliefs, but they were all intertwined with each other. Most of them were decent people, but as with any group, there were always those on the fringe." Henry's voice wavered slightly, Tina cast her flashlight over him. "Harry's book included details on one such person. Dahlia Gillespie. A priestess who sacrificed her own daughter for her beliefs. As you can imagine, that set off a lot of people. Silent Hill's Police were under fire for not picking up on her activities sooner." Henry paused to take a breath. When he lifted his head, Tina noticed he couldn't look her in the eye. "Local people started to turn on each other, accusing each other of being involved in all sorts of stuff. The police were inundated with reports of domestic disturbances and they had to be seen to be acting." Henry's eyes lowered. "At the time, one of the local religious groups was running an orphanage on the outskirts of Silent Hill. The decision was made to raid the orphanage and take the children into protective custody. Forces from Brahms and Shephard's Glen were called in to assist." Tina could tell that this was hard for Henry, but she didn't stop him from talking. "As you can imagine, tensions were running high with all the police officers. When the signal was given, everyone swarmed into the building. Everyone was heavily armed. No one knows who fired the first shot, but after that, the forest was alive with the sound of gunfire." Tina noticed a single tear was falling down Henry's right cheek. "That was when I shot two people. I wasn't the only one who killed an unarmed adult that night, but I was the only one to have shot a child." Henry turned back around, gripping the doorknob tightly. "I left the police force the next day. I've spent the last fifteen years trying to make amends for my mistake. I told myself that if I could help people, it would take away the pain." Henry shook his head slightly, "But it didn't work. I've had that tearing me up inside for a long time."

Henry turned the doorknob and pushed the door open slowly. Tina looked through the door. Ahead of them was a long corridor, the forest visible through many windows. Ahead of them was a dead end. Standing at the end of the corridor was a small boy, wearing a white t-shirt that was too long on him and a pair of boxer shorts. Henry froze in the doorway. The boy lifted his head and smiled at them.

"I was wondering when you would arrive." The boy said, looking straight at Henry. Tina walked in front of Henry and looked from her boss to the child.

"Henry, who is that?" Tina asked. Henry shook his head.

"I don't know his name." Henry mumbled. The boy laughed, but it was hollow laughter.

"He's not lying about that." The boy stated, "The last time he saw me, he wasn't asking for my name. He was pointing a shotgun at me." Tina's eyes widened and she stared at the child.

"You're the child he killed?" Tina said, horrified. The child nodded slowly. "How? Why?" Tina said in shock.

"We've been waiting for you." The child said, turning his attention back to Henry, who had gone deathly pale, "We've been waiting a long time."

"Did you kill my team?" Henry said. The child put his hand to his ear mockingly.

"Speak up, I can't hear you." The child said.

"Did you kill my team?" Henry repeated, raising his voice. The child nodded, smiling. "Why did you do it?" Henry roared, "If you wanted to kill someone for revenge, why didn't you just come after me? They were innocent!"

"Innocent. Just like I was. When you shot me." The child stated, coldly. Henry opened his mouth to argue, but closed it again and hung his head.

"Let her go." Henry mumbled. The child held his hand around his ear again. "Let Tina walk out of here. This is between you and me. Not her." Henry shouted. The child nodded once. Henry took his backpack off and held it out to Tina. "Get out of here now. Don't look back." Tina took the bag from Henry and slowly walked out.

Henry listened as the door swung shut behind him. Turning his attention back to the child standing at the other end of the corridor from him, Henry sighed.

"What's you're name?" Henry asked. The child cocked his head to one side.

"George." The child stated. Henry watched as George stepped closer.

"You know, you're the most interesting of the people we've had to deal with." George said, "Most of the other men who killed that night tried to deny what they had done, driving themselves to drink and other means of forgetting. But you, were different." Henry folded his arms as George stepped closer. "You kept the memory of what you had done, and used it to fuel your desire for atonement."

"If I'm so different, why are you doing this?" Henry asked, bluntly.

"We still want our revenge. Your actions since have no effect on that." George stated.

"So why did you kill my team, if not for revenge?" Henry shouted, banging his fist against the wall. George stopped walking forward.  
"If I did, that only makes me a better reflection of you." George stated, "You killed us because you saw us not for who we were, but who you thought we were." Henry pulled out his handgun.

"You killed them to be more like me?" Henry roared. George smiled.

"Do you really think the gun is going to be in any way effective now?" George asked, starting his slow walk again. Henry lowered the gun before raising it once more.

"I do. Because all of this, everything here had a single source. And it isn't you." Henry stated. George stared at him.

"Don't you dare!" George screamed breaking into a run, "No!" Henry closed his eyes and pulled the trigger.

Tina sat in her apartment, gulping down a bottle of water. On her coffee table was a complete copy of all the records that had been recovered from Silent Hill. It had been just over a week since she left the town. The local news had been running a story about three unexplained deaths and a suicide in Silent Hill. The bodies had been buried in a small cemetary just outside the town. Tina had visited them only once. It made her sad to see their graves. Tina picked up her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello? Miss Mason? It's Tina Goldstein."

"I'm fine. Listen, I've got those records you hired us to find."

"Yes, they're all there. When do you want to come and pick them up?"

"Okay, see you there." Tina hung up the phone and put it back down on the counter. Picking the folder up, Tina headed out the door of her apartment, letting the door slam shut behind her.

_AN: And so, another fic draws to a close. Sorry it's taken me so long to finish. I ended up hating what I was writing and kept canning versions of this last chapter because I didn't like them._


End file.
